Problem: $-5jk - 8jl + 3j + 7 = -k - 9$ Solve for $j$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5jk - 8jl + 3j + {7} = -k - {9}$ $-5jk - 8jl + 3j = -k - {16}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $-5{j}k - 8{j}l + 3{j} = -k - 16$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( -5k - 8l + 3 \right) = -k - 16$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( -{5k - 8l + 3} \right) = -k - 16$ $j = \dfrac{ -k - 16 }{ -{5k - 8l + 3} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $j= \dfrac{k + 16}{5k + 8l - 3}$